Pierrot- KanoKido
by Kishi Haxorus
Summary: Hurray! My first fanfic! Based on the English version of Pierrot by Himecchi, Ashestoashesjc's english lyrics/cover, (as well as another song) with tons of KanoKido in there! Enjoy ! ;D
1. Past and Present

**It's okay, It's alright**

**To play the fool has always been my plight**

**In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot**

~6 years old Normal POV~

"WAAHH~!" Kido cried as Kano fell from the ball. Kano rubbed the back of his head as he wondered what he did wrong. At these times, he would just silently hug her while whispering soothing words into her ears. Kano said something wrong this time. This time, he said, "Don't worry, I always do this. It doesn't hurt I swear!" At that point, Kido cried even louder, yelling in-between sobs, "Lies! **hic** It does hurt! I can see you crying! **hic**" His eyes widened at her words but said no more.

~Years later~

-Normal POV-

"OI KANO!" Kido yelled as she punched his head. "Yes Leader~" Kano replied with a smirk. "Go get these groceries for me, " she commanded. He replied with a nod and walked off after receiving the money.

-Kano POV-

Humming to myself, I walked into the grocery store. I carefully picked out the groceries as I knew Leader would be pissed if I picked the wrong one. That girl, always a motherly character. She doesn't show it, but she always took good care of the dan, especially after more people joined. She would always act cool and ignorant to hide her sweet nature, just like the tsundere she is. I stopped by the local shop to use up the rest of the money on magazines.

-Kido POV-

_What is that idiot doing?! Surely it won't take him long just to buy a few groceries! _I thought as I paced around the room restlessly. "Leader I'm hungry!" Kisaragi groaned as she rolled on the ground. At that moment, he came back with a bag-full of groceries in one hand and a small stack of magazines in the other. "Oh, so you DID stop by the shop today. Whatever, pass me the groceries." He nodded and passed the bag to me in response. He gave his usual grin and sat down, reading his newly bought magazine while I prepare dinner.

-Kano POV-

That night, after I had my fill I skipped my night walk and went to bed. Bad choice.

_**I was balancing perfectly fine. The platform suddenly gave way and I fell. I did not cry. These eyes have not cried since Ayano nee-san died. I just fell into the great abyss.**_


	2. Song

**As I try to balance in the center**

**Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon**

**It's my job to trip and fall for laughter**

**But I always get back and smile like a buffoon**

~Normal POV~

"Leader~! Can I come in?" Kano said while opening the door slowly. "NO!" Kido yelled as she pushed the door back with great strength. Kano swore she saw her blushing through that small crack. "Eh~ Leader, what are you doing that is so secretive?" He mused while keeping a smug grin although he knows she can't see it. "N-No! Well, for one, I'm not changing. Two, it is nothing that involves you. So leave me alone!" She shot back almost immediately. Kano shrugged and walked away knowing that her answer is definite.

~Kido's POV~

I was blushing madly as I was actually doing something for him. I looked at the unfinished lyrics. I felt that if I did a song for him, he would finally get the message. I still remember the times when Seto and I would cry to small reasons and Kano would be there to cheer us up with his funny jokes and actions. Both of us would laugh whole-heartedly and would stop crying. However, at night I would sneak out of my room and look for Kano. I would then find Kano on the sofa crying quietly. My heart would break instantly but I could not do anything. I wanted to but I felt that if I did so, he would be more careful when coming out at night and try not to show his crying face. So I would use my eyes to hide my presence and observe him from a distance. I want him to know that someone is there for him. Know that someone is there to lend him a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and a person to comfort. I hope, that through this song the message would be conveyed to him.

~Kano's POV~

Leader was being weird today. Right after she ate lunch, she ran straight to her room and locked the door behind her. She also kept avoiding me. I questioned Kisaragi, thinking she know the answer. She simply said, "I don't know. Maybe she was texting her secret crush and she doesn't want anyone of us to find out? Or she is doing something special for a certain someone." I hummed in response. Shintaro, Ene and Kisaragi, for some reason, kept staring at me. In all honesty, I had no clue why they were doing so. So I asked them, "Hey, why are all of you guys staring at me?" Shintaro face palmed, Ene fell from her position and Kisaragi sighed loudly. I gave them a puzzled look of which Shintaro said, "You still don't get it?! Whatever, we'll just let you figure it out." With that, they left me alone in the room. At that time, Seto and Marry came home from work. I questioned them the same thing. Seto widened his eyes and Marry started saying something but Seto covered her mouth. Marry got the message and shook her head furiously, Seto waved his hands frantically, saying 'We don't know!' repeatedly. I was skeptical about their actions so I questioned further. Seto quickly said, "A-ah! M-Marry-chan I think we left something behind at the flower shop right? Come on let's go! Sorry Kano, got to go! BYYEEE~~!" With that he ran off, dragging Marry along with him. I scratched my head in confusion. _What is with everyone today? _I sighed and continued reading my magazine.

~Normal POV~

The rest of the dan had a meeting in Seto's room. "Soooo…Should we tell him?" Momo questioned. Shintaro shook his head, so did Ene and Hibiya while Konoha just sat there eating his chips. Hibiya said, "We should let him figure it out himself. We can't rush him unless he really is a dense idiot." They all nodded in agreement to his statement. Little did they know Kido was standing by the door, listening to every word they say. She blushed furiously at the mention of Kano but managed to listen intently. _So they DO know…_ She thought. _This would be a lot harder than I thought it would be, although it would be a good idea to ask for Kisaragi's help too… _She walked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

-Next Day-

~Normal POV~

"Say, Kisaragi…" Kido nervously said, "Can you help me with something?" Momo nodded her head happily and both of them made their way to Kido's room. _OH MY GOD! Leader is finally asking me for help! I hope it is something interesting! Oh! What if it is the things Kido will be giving for Kano on his birthday? Oh I can't wait! _Momo thought as they entered Kido's room. Kido motioned over to the computer and it showed a bunch of lyrics typed down, as well as a music sheet. Momo looked at Kido quizzically. Kido said, "Well, it is a song…for Kano." She nervously waited while Momo look through the music sheet and lyrics. Suddenly, she squealed loudly. "OH MY GOSH LEADER! This is the perfect song for you to sing to him! Oh I absolutely love it and I bet he would too!" Kido blushed at her comment and murmured a 'thanks'. "NO NO NO! You can't be that soft if you want to sing to him! He won't be able to hear! I'm going to have to train you." "B-But Kisaragi-" "No buts Leader! You need proper training so we will start tomorrow okay? Be ready, bye!" Momo quickly said as she skipped out of the room. Kido stood there dumbfounded thinking. _What have I gotten myself into? _She sighed as she continued to think of lyrics.

~Kano's POV~

Damn that idol is loud. I could hear her screams and squeals from my room! However, my ears perked up when I heard Kido would be singing a song to 'him'. I wondered who that 'him' could be. Must really be her secret crush. Well, it is her choice to do so, not mine. I wouldn't care about these stuff, yet I had the urge to slam myself into a wall. After Kisaragi left her room, I threw myself on my bed and started scrolling through her Facebook.

**Kisaragi Momo**

2 mins ago

OH MY GOD! IS IT MY TIME TO SHINE?! LEADER IS FINALLY ASKING ME FOR HELP! OH MY GOD!

Unlike· Comment· Share· 5 likes 6 Comments

**Kido Tsubomi** O-oi Kisaragi you don't have to make such a big deal about it!

**Kisaragi Momo** HOW CAN I NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT?! IT IS EVEN ABOUT HIM! OMG SOMEONE HELP ME!

**Kisaragi Shintaro** Haha my sis is being over-reactive again!

**Kisaragi Momo** SHUDDAP NII-SAN THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Kido Tsubomi** Kisaragi… ;_;

**Kisaragi Momo** I LOOK FORWARD TO TOMORROW LEADER :D

Oh so it was true. Whatever, not my problem. That night, was one of the most unforgettable nights ever.

_**I was falling, Leader stared at me. She was crying. Not because I was dying, but because she didn't have the chance to tell me what she wanted to say. Suddenly, I switched places with Leader. She wasn't crying, neither was I. She mouthed something but I didn't catch it. She fell into the abyss.**_

++++++AUTHOR'S NOTE+++++++

**Hey guys Kishi here! I shall give you a small preview and clue on the song Kido is planning to sing to Kano! I will be doing this for each chapter until it is revealed. Post your guesses in the reviews! ^_^ Clue: It is an English cover of a song by Kagamine Rin.**

**What is this? The bond we have is a mystery**

**And even though, the word is kinda hard to say**

**How we met, it happened so fast, as we so suddenly looked at each other**


	3. Same Reason

**But then I saw you crying there out in the audience**

**Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile **

**Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice**

**The tears streaming down your cheek but I did **

**Don't worry, cause I will wipe them away**

~Kido POV~

"NO NO NO! AGAIN!" Kisaragi yelled as I failed. Again. I sighed and tried it again. "NO NO NO NO NO! MORE ENERGY IN YOUR VOICE LEADER!" I failed yet another time. This kind of music really isn't my type of music. This music is too… Hyper. The beat is fast, the lyrics are fast and the song is fast. Kisaragi finally gave in and showed me how to sing it- despite it being my song. **(CLUE!)**

"**Tell me, what are you doing now?"**

**But no ringing. I'm standing here and waiting for you to just call**

**And I am only waiting for that**

**Looking up to the night sky, I'm letting out a sigh**

**But there won't be regrets, and this is what I will do**

"See? Like that!" Kisaragi said happily. I nodded in reply, this time getting it right. Kisaragi nodded in approval and we continued to work on the chorus. We were actually practicing and training in Kisaragi's home since there is Shintaro and Ene to judge and Kano won't receive a spoiler of the song. We continued practicing for a few hours until I had to go home to make dinner for the dan.

~Normal POV~

Momo, Shintaro and Ene trailed behind Kido as she leads them to the hideout. "Oh~ I wonder how he will react when he hears her! Oh~ I CAN'T WAIT!" Momo said out loud. Kido could only blush in response. "Ah~ Leader and the rest returned! Leader make dinner please I'm hungrrryyyyyy~~!" Kano said when they walked in. Kido nodded and headed straight to the kitchen.

~Kano POV~

Eh? That's weird. Normally she would go, "Make your own dinner idiot!" But today she agreed immediately. I posed this question to Kisaragi again. Kisaragi, Ene and Seto's eyes widened. Shintaro sighed and Hibiya rubbed his temples. Seto was the first to speak up. "You STILL have not noticed?!" I shook my head. Marry smiled, saying, "You will find out soon Kano-san." "Or maybe even never…" Hibiya murmured under his breath. I could only tilt my head in confusion and continued asking questions. They said 'no' to each question. I was about to ask another when Kido yelled, "Oi, you guys better eat before Konoha eats it all." All of us immediately scrambled to the dining table before there was nothing left.

~Normal POV~

-After dinner-

Kido had a nightmare.

_**Red. There was so much red. Blood splashed everywhere. I was crying endless tears. "Someone…Help me! Help us!" I yelled, hoping someone will hear. No one came. He fell, then I fell. I did not cry when I fell, neither did he. Why wasn't he crying? Why wasn't I crying? I do not know. I said something. I was shocked that I said those words.**_

"_**I love you…Shuuya."**_

She woke up with a jolt. Her head was hurting and her heart was pounding. She felt confused, scared and alone. She went out to get a glass of milk with her blanket in her hand. She climbed up the emergency exit to the roof. She stared into the night sky as she sipped her warm milk. She suddenly started crying. She didn't know why. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. Kano watched her from afar. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to cry on his shoulder. Why didn't he do it? He was afraid. He was afraid she would avoid him even more. He doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't want her to disappear. Soon, Kido fell asleep and Kano lifted her up and brought her to her room with much difficulty.

-Next Morning-

~Normal POV~

Kido woke up with dried up tears on her cheeks. She seems to recall crying last night after a nightmare but didn't remember how she got back to her room. She shrugged and just got ready for the day. No one was awake at that time so she could finally have some alone time in her room. She started humming the song while preparing the ingrediants for breakfast. She was, for some reason in a very good mood today. "Heh~ That song sounds nice Leader! What are you cooking for breakfast?" A very familiar voice said from behind. She looked back and as expected, it was Kano. "Today's breakfast is egg omelet." Kido replied without looking back. "Yay! My favorite! Hm~ Is it that Leader made this just for me?" Kano mused. Kido almost dropped the hot sauce in shock. She turned around to face Kano with her blushing face. "N-No of course not! Anyway I will go back to sleep since not all of us is awake yet!" She stammered and rushed back to her room.

~Kano POV~

My eyes widened looking at her blush like mad. After Leader left the kitchen, I thought about how cute her reaction and face was when I mentioned it. Wait, why am I even thinking she is cute? Is there something wrong with me? I sighed and went back to my room.

~Kido POV~

I slammed the door behind me. I was, again, blushing furiously. _Oh what's wrong with me?! Pull yourself together Kido!_ I mentally scolded myself. I hid my blushing face in my hands hoping Kano did not notice me blushing. If he did, I would expect a tease soon. Well, not like I would mind.


	4. If only you knew

**It's okay, It's alright!**

**It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time**

**You should laugh, I want you to**

**This is what I do **

~Continued from last chapter~

~Kido POV~

Once I opened the fridge, I realized that we ran out of food again. Goddamnit Konoha why must you have such a big appetite? I sighed and told the dan. They nodded but Kano said, "Neh Leader~ Can you buy a box of Pocky?" I nodded and took some extra money. "I'm off!" I yelled as I left the hideout.

~Seto POV~

As soon as Leader left, Kano came right in my face and asked, "Neh Seto~ What is wrong with Kido?" This question again. Does he seriously not notice?! Is he really that dense or is he playing dumb? For once, I had this temptation of knowing what was on his mind. I activated my eyes and they turned red. _Kido is so weird these days… I wonder if they know anything about it since they have been hanging around her a lot. Later I'll ask Kisaragi and Shintaro as well. _Was what he was thinking about. Kano seemed shocked that I used my eyes, despite my utter hatred for them. I simply said, "I have to know whether you're playing dumb or not right? Besides, you should try to observe her more when she is around you specifically." Kano slowly nodded, skeptical about my response. He then went off to find Kisaragi-san and Shintaro. I sighed, _if he continues like this, he wouldn't even notice the message through Kido's song and might end up breaking her heart… I pray to god that won't happen._

~Kano POV~

While going to the Kisaragi household, I thought about what Seto said. Play dumb? Observe her? What? I rubbed the back of my head in confusion. What was he trying to say? Before I knew it, I was at Kisaragi's house. I rang the doorbell, expecting an answer from Shintaro. Shintaro saw me and immediately closed the door and pushed me out. "Y-You can't be here right now!" He stammered and I smirked. "Eh~ Does Shintaro have something hidden behind him? Can I see it?" He immediately shook his head and Marry came. She said her nervous tone, "A-Ah Kano-san! Momo-san is currently having it bad, can you visit another day?" I nodded my head and walked off back to the hideout.

~Normal POV~

Shintaro and Marry did a high-five. Currently, Kido is in Momo's room practicing again. Kido sang. **(CLUE!)**

**So catch me if you can, today and try tomorrow**

**Come on and let us dance, dance, dance, don't ever let me go!**

**Yes this melody, I'll hear it to be free**

**And I'll be dreaming of it**

**Don't ever let me go, today and try tomorrow**

**And in the coming days, always and always!**

'**Cause I'm loving you, I can't help it 'cause my love is true**

**These precious feelings inside me will grow and you will see**

Momo clapped her hands excitedly. "PERFECT! Leader you are getting so much better! He would most definitely love it!" Kido blushed to the compliment. "Y-You think so?" She stammered. Momo nodded proudly at her and squealed, "First Leader will FINALLY get a boyfriend. Then, I will get my one month worth of ice-cream!" Yup, you read that right. Kido promised Momo that if her song works, Kido would buy her as much ice cream as she wants for one month. Kido worried about her promise but what can she do? A promise is a promise.

-Meanwhile at the hideout-

Kano went to Kido's room. He wanted to know what Seto was talking about so why not explore her room? Kano searched her room and made sure he put back everything in place so as to avoid suspicion. His eyes then fell onto her schedule.

Time: 5:30 am = Wake up

Time: 7:00 am = Make/eat breakfast

Time: 8:00 am = Practice vocals

Time: 9:00 am = Go to Kisaragi's house to practice

Time: 11:00 am = Go back to house

Time: 1:00 pm = Prepare lunch

Time: 3:00 pm = Go to Kisaragi's house to practice

Time: 5:30 pm = Prepare lunch

Time: 8:00 pm = Practice on own

Time: 10:00 pm = Sleep

_Eh? There is so much practice time. Is it for the song? Damn that guy is lucky that Kido has a crush on him that she would work so hard for. Oh how much I would like to be in his place. _Kano almost slapped himself for thinking like that. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought as he stepped out of the room.

~Seto POV~

_Oh Kano, if only you knew._ I used my eyes again. I knew Kano was dense, but I didn't know he was THAT dense. I shook my head in disappointment. Leader returned and placed the ingredients into the fridge. She threw the chocolate flavored Pocky to Kano then went to make dinner. Kano said 'thanks' to her and she nodded. I suddenly had an idea- ask him how he felt about Kido. Though I doubt he would answer honestly. "Say Kano, how do feel about Kido? Answer honestly." Kano almost spit out his juice out of shock. He quickly regained his composure and replied, "Hm~ Well she has a motherly nature and is a tsundere. Ah~ If only she could be more honest with her feelings, not like I can say that. I would think the person who marries her would be lucky due to her strict yet soft nature." I raised my eyebrows and continued to ask, "What would you say if I told you Kido loves you?" Kano widened his eyes then chuckled. "What're you talking about Seto~? There is no way… However, if she does I would most definitely be shocked. Her liking a lying crap like me? No way. If we were to get together, I'd say I'm the luckiest person in the world!" My look softened and I hoped he was telling the truth. I would think so because Kano had this…how to explain this…fond and soft look on his face when he talked about Kido. "But…Seto are you saying she loves me?" Kano asked. "That is yours to decide. " I replied with a smirk, then walked off.

~Kano POV~

_Mine to decide? What does he even mean by that?_ I scratched my head and turned my attention to the magazine in my hand.


	5. Carnival (Tiny bonus of SetoMarry)

**It's alright, it's okay**

**I balance on a ball and fall away**

**In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot**

* * *

~Normal POV~

"So…Why are we here again?" Kido stood at the entrance, clearly annoyed. Momo thought it would be a brilliant idea to set Kano and Kido up- at the carnival. "C'mon Leader! It's nice to relax and play awhile right?" Momo replied cheerfully but Kido swore she heard tiny bits of evil in there. "Master! Master! I wanna go to the rollercoaster!" Ene repeatedly yelled and Shintaro repeatedly said 'no'. Momo decided to leave them be and dragged the rest to the horror house. Shintaro turned around and saw no one there. Then begins Shintaro and Ene's argument of whose fault it was.

~Momo POV~

Uwaahh~ I'm so excited! They can finally be set up! I feel so much like a matchmaker! KanoKido ohh and SetoMarry! Leader tried to ignore the fact that she was going into the horror house, again. "Neh Kisaragi I don't think it is a good idea to-" Kano began but I quickly hushed him and assured that everything will be alright. I hope. Right when we went through, I dragged everyone but Kano and Kido to a different direction. After I was sure I lost them, I dragged Hibiya and Konoha **(I almost forgot about him)** to another path away from Seto and Marry. The looks on their faces... I can tell I'm going to have one hell of a lecture.

~Kano POV~

Just as Kisaragi left us, I turned to Leader. As expected, she was as pale as a ghost. "A-ah~ Leader it's okay! At least you have me right?" She nodded her head mutely and so begins our expedition in the haunted house. To tell the truth, I am a little scared as well but I try to hide it. "Shuuya… it's scary…" Leader said in the cutest voice possible. As a guy, it's really difficult not to do anything with a girl with the cutest voice which is calling you by your full name in a haunted house, but I managed to restrain myself. "Eh~ Is the all mighty and powerful Leader saying she's scared? Does she want to hold onii-chan's hand?" I was expecting a punch but she went closer to me and held my hand tightly. I was shocked to say the least but there was this tiny feeling in me that was pooping rainbows.

~Kido POV~

Uwaah! I can't believe I'm doing this! Although I am scared it doesn't give me the excuse to hold onto Shuuya's hand! B-but he said it so why not…? B-but what if- AHHH I'M SO CONFUSED! I bet my face was cherry red so I tried to hide my face with my hood. I let out a tiny yelp when a skeleton dropped down, an even louder yelp when a vampire popped out of nowhere, I finally let myself scream when a bunch of realistic bloody zombies came out from the side. Shuuya was at the side snickering but comforting me at the same time. "I never knew Tsubomi was so scared of zombies huh~! Totally not-" "S-shut up! I-I'm not s-scared!" "Now that's the tsundere I know~! Ah! We're at the exit." I quickly let go of Kano's hand and ran out panting, not believing that I didn't faint in there.

~Normal POV~

"Ah! Leader was it- U-umm Leader…?" Momo started but stopped when Kido walked towards her with a murderous aura. She then began chasing her round the haunted house. When they finally calmed down, they sat at nearby tables- one for girls one for guys- and the guys went to get the food. "Soooooo…How was it you two~?" Momo said with a flirtatious tone keeping that expecting grin. Marry and Kido blushed a shade of bright red. Marry began first, "W-well…nothing much actually happened really… I guess I did hide behind Seto when the skeleton fell…then clutched his hands when the vampire popped out and hugged him at the zombie part…" **(Hehe~ There will be a special chapter at the end of this story showing what really happened…-evil laugh-)** Momo squealed loudly and ushered Kido to talk. Kido was reluctant but she said it anyways, "Mine is not as interesting as Marry's but…we did hold hands the entire way round…and I didn't faint at all…" Momo squealed and asked, "Soooo what did you call each other by?" Marry tried to hide her disappointment, "I just called him by Seto and he called me Marry-chan…" Momo seemed disappointed but turned to Kido expecting something. Kido pulled up her hood and said blushing, "We called each other by our first names…Tsubomi and Shuuya…" Momo and Marry squealed loudly unable to contain their excitement. "Hehehe~ I heard everything~" Ene **(yes Ene not Kano)** called from the phone. "Ah! Ene-chan you heard everything right? Isn't it wonderful?! Oh and where's my brother?" "Master went to look for the guys and yes OH MY GOD LEADER! I can just imagine the next time we set those two up ohh~~!" Kido sat there blushing like mad, secretly hoping that they will be set up again. Soon after their break they went to play again.

~Momo POV~

Kano went ahead to get some cotton candy. He came back with two- one pink and one blue. Hopefully he isn't going to give one to Konoha, it will be disappointing if he does. Konoha's eyes immediately lit up when he saw the cotton candy but Kano said, "Sorry~ Not for you~" Konoha got disappointed and went to get some of his own. Kano then went over to Leader and handed her the pink one. I was so tempted to squeal but Leader shot me a murderous glare. Leader went ahead to thank him and ate it. "So sweet…" "Not sweet…" I heard both of them said at the same time. They then gave each other looks and exchanged their cotton candy, satisfied with the results. I had to talk to Ene in order to calm myself down. KanoKido will definitely work. I bet my idol career on it!

~Normal POV~

Kido took out her ipod when we went to the ferris wheel. It was much prettier at night so Momo kept that activity til it was night. Momo pushed Kano and Kido at the same time into the same capsule. Followed by Seto and Marry. She then pushed the rest into another capsule. Kido shot a happy but murderous glance at Momo and sat down. "Seriously what's wrong with Kisaragi? Always leaving us both." He sighed and sat down next to Kido. After a moment of silence Kano said, "Neh Tsubomi, did you enjoy yourself today?" Kido replied tiredly, stifling a yawn, "Mm-hmm…" Kano noticed her tiredness and so he proceeded with sitting closer to her and made her head rest on his shoulder. Kido was startled at first and tried to get up but Kano stopped her. "No no~! Tsubomi is tired and needs rest right? I'll wake you up once we are preparing to get down okay?" Kido finally relaxed and dozed off.

…

Half way through the ride, Kido woke up to a sleeping Kano. Kano looked like he was having a nightmare so Kido sang a short part of the song, hoping he won't remember it when he wakes up. **[CLUE!]**

* * *

**Po Po Popping up everyday now!**

**Ro Ro Rocking on keeping it going!**

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, feelings taking over me**

**Po Po Popping up melody now!**

**Ro Ro Rocking on feeling the rhythm!**

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, mixing, ready for a burst**!

* * *

He seemed to relax so she stopped. Momo and the others were at the back squealing at the sight of what Seto and Marry **(In the special chapter as well!)** was doing but could not see what happened between Kano and Kido. When they were finally going down, Kido woke Kano up. "Oi Shuuya we're gonna be leaving soon." Kano woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning Tsubomi~" Kido sighed and prepared to get down. After the ride, Momo and Marry immediately start their girl talk on what happened. Kido explained everything and the other two girls squealed happily. "Next we hav-" "No Kisaragi. All of u are tired already so can we call it a day?" Kido interrupted. Momo wanted to protest but reluctantly agreed. They then all went their separate homes.

…

When Kido reached her room, she threw herself onto her bed blushing madly. Cursing herself for doing all those things she shouldn't have done. Kano, on the other hand, was snickering at how girly Kido was being that day. They definitely had to thank Momo for it though. Kido sighs at how much ice cream she's going to have to end up paying.


	6. Sick

**You continued weeping and remarked:**

**"I know you're lying and it really makes me sad "**

**"I promise that I never told a single lie"**

**I said, but you only started crying once again**

* * *

~Kido POV~

_Eh? This is weird. Kano would've been awake by now. What's up with him? _"Kano? Are you okay?" I yelled through the door. No reply. "I'm coming in." I walked through the door to see Kano wrapped up in his blanket facing the wall. I shook to wake him up but stopped when I realised how warm he was. _Huh? No way. He caught a fever? _I went to get the thermometer and checked his temperature. 39.3 degrees. At that time, Kano woke up and activated his eyes. "Eh? Why is Leader in my room? Ah, the time. I woke up pretty lat—ah!" He was about to get up when I firmly pushed him back onto the bed. "No. Stay in bed, I'll be back soon." I left the room to get a pail of ice cold water and a few towels. I placed the dampened the towel with ice cold water and placed it on his head. I sighed and went to get his fever medicine. "Kano, sit up." He obediently obeyed and I fed him a spoonful of fever medicine, then gave him a candy to remove the disgusting taste. He mumbled a thank you before sleeping. I stayed by his side until Seto came back.

"Oi Kido? Help me here!"

I appeared out of Kano's room and I saw Marry in Seto's arms, breathing heavily. I ran over and carried Marry to her room. I went to get the same things and took care of Marry. After that, I plopped myself on the couch. "Ughh…First it's Kano and now Marry. Who's next?" "Sorry Leader…but I'm sick too…" With that, Seto fainted on the couch. I managed to carry is big body to his room and took care of him as well. Can this day get any worse?!

~Normal POV~

"Leader! Eh? Where are you?" Momo shouted from the entrance. Kido just finished making rice porridge for dinner and greeted Momo from the kitchen. Momo noticed the place was quiet and asked Kido why. "All 3 of them are sick." "E-Eh?! How come?" Kido shrugged and continued keeping an eye on the porridge. Soon, the porridge was done and Kido went to wake up the 'patients' while Momo set the table. It was easy waking up Marry and Seto but Kano? Nope. Although he was a light sleeper, he is basically sleeping beauty when he's sick. Kido recalled the times when Ayano and her had to literally throw him off the bed, nudge him a few thousand times and put 5 ringing alarm clocks to wake him up. "Oi Kano, wake up. Dinner is ready. Oii." "Not now…Tsubomi-chan…" Kano said sleepily while clinging onto Kido's arm. Little did she know that Momo was secretly watching them and trying not to squeal. Kido was desperately trying to get him off when she got an idea. Kido came closer to his ears and said in a very sexy tone, "Shuuya~ If you don't wake up soon, Tsubomi will do something _bad_ to you…" At that, Kano shot up and ran out of the room. Momo went to eat as well. Right after they ate, the 3 patients went to bed and Momo went home. Leaving Kido all on her own—awake.

~Kido POV~

Since I had nothing to do and couldn't sleep, I practised the song. **[LAST CLUE!]**

* * *

**If you want that I should speak up, then I guess that I really just should**

**But hey wait... Is that what you mean? 'Cause I am not even sure**

**Looking up to the night sky, I'm letting out a sigh**

**But there won't be regrets, and this is what I will do**

* * *

~Kano POV~

I snickered as I heard Leader's singing voice. That girl, such a kuudere and tsundere and a hardworker. I finally dozed off while listening to Leader sing.

-Next Morning-

~Normal POV~

The 3 were cured of their fever but it was Kido's turn to get sick. _Ughh…those 3 and now me… _Kido was about to get off the couch to get a cup of water but Kano lifted her up bridal style and placed her gently on her bed. "O-oi Kano what're you doing?!" "Shhhhhhh the sick should be quiet and sleep okay?" With that he left and got the very same items Kido brought to him. Kano took special care of Kido knowing she had done so much for them all. He bet that if Marry and Seto were here, they would've done the same but they weren't. Kido finally let herself rest properly under Kano's care. Kido's face was facing Kano and he could not resist to play with her hair while she sleeps. _She looks so unguarded, cute and pretty,_ he thought, _but I must not do anything to her. _Kano gave Kido a light kiss on her forehead. Momo was hiding at the side, again, trying not to squeal. I guess you could say she was their cupid. Before he knew it, Kano fell asleep next to Kido. Seto and Marry came back and saw what Momo was pointing at. They weren't all that surprised seeing those 2 like that. Momo quietly left the room and closed the door. Kido slept until the next morning.

-Next Morning-

~Kido POV~

_Oh wow…how long have I slept? It felt like forev—what?! I sept for one day?! _I quickly got dressed and expected to see a whole mess in the living room. Instead, the room was cleaned spotless. Kano was sitting on the couch, he looked up to me and walked forward. "Ah~ Our precious Leader Tsubomi is awake huh? I thought you weren't going to wake up~" He proceeded to hug me tightly. "O-oi Kano what're doing?" "Nothing~ Anyway, make me breakfast as a way of saying thanks for taking care of you!" I sighed and proceed to make breakfast. While I was pouring the glass of chocolate milk, Kano came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "O-oi K-Kano! What're you doing?!" "Hehe…Tsubomi has been saying that a lot~ I wasn't lying you know? I really did thought you weren't gonna wake up… Who knows what I would do if you didn't… but it doesn't matter now right? Tsubomi is awake now~" I was touched and embarrassed by both his words and actions. I blushed madly, unable to say anything. He made me turn around and buried his face into my chest. "Hey did you know? Tsubomi's face when she's sleeping is so cute and totally not on guard at all~ It almost made me kiss you." I turned even redder than I already was, as if that could happen, but I did. "Eh~? Is Tsubomi blushing? Aw you're testing me here Tsubomi~" He tiptoed ,kissed my cheek and walked away. I slumped down, my entire body was feeling hot and I swore I looked like I went for tan. I managed to cool myself down to serve the dan breakfast...somehow

~Kano POV~

_What was that?! What the heck did I do?! I can' believe I did that and I can't believe she didn't hit me! What?!_ When I left Kido in the kitchen I activated my eyes to make sure on the outside, I wasn't blushing. Under the mask though, I was as red as a lobster. I covered my face with my hand praying Kido didn't catch it. I looked over to Kido who was still red, a hand cupped over the place where I kissed her. I saw a faint smile go across her face before she continued cooking. I smiled as I made my way to the dining table.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if there are no spaces inbetween OAO I couldn't fix the problem ;-; This story will end in about 6 chapters and there will be a few specials ;) Hope you enjoyed! (Also help me solve the space thing)**


	7. Sleepy

**"Show me what you're hiding there, beneath the painted mask.**

**The face that you never show the audience, that's all I ask**

**The pain that you feel when you are beaten**

**And tears that you cry when no one's looking**

**Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same**

* * *

~Normal POV~

It was night in Japan. The moonlight shown through Kido's window. Kido stared at it with a smile on her face. _It's so beautiful… _"Beautiful ain't it?" Kido whipped around to see Kano standing at her door. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep." He chuckled in response. Kano walked over to Kido's side and stared at the moon. "Neh Tsubomi, what does the moon remind you off?" Kido thought about it for quite a while before saying, "It reminds me of family." Kano turned to her, stunned. Kido sighed before explaining, "Nee-san used to bring me out to see the moon. She said it glows because it needs help from the Sun. It's nights like this that makes me think: What if my house didn't catch on fire? Would both of us be sitting here talking like this? Would the dan even exist?" Kano kept quiet. Both of them did. It was rare to be able to stay like that with no interruptions, so both of them cherished it. Kano finally broke the silence by saying, "The moon reminds me of Ayano nee-san…" Kido turned to stare at him hoping he was joking, but his face was dead serious. "I'm not kidding Tsubomi. She sacrificed herself just so we could live…but in the end, all of us die anyways. So why did she do it?" Kido lowered her head. Not knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around Kano, repeatedly saying, "It's okay…" Kido rubbed his head and back like how she would when Kano had nightmares when they were younger. "It's okay…you can cry all you want, I'll still be here." Kano returned the hug and started sobbing into Kido's shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Kano nodded, still sobbing. "Want to sleep with me tonight?" Kano nodded again. Kido managed to bring him to her bed and pulled the covers. Both of them laid down and Kano moved closer to Kido, putting his head to her chest. "Good night Tsubomi…" "Good night Shuuya…"

* * *

-Next Day-

~Momo POV~

I walked through the door only to see Seto, Marry and Hibiya. "Eh? Where's Leader and Kano?" "They're both sleeping." I widened my eyes and looked towards Marry, hoping she gets the hint. She looked at me blankly before jumping up. Nii-san and Seto exchanged looks before realising the situation. Ene called from my phone, "Soooo, shall we take a look?" All of us nodded and headed to Kano's room. Hibiya just sat at the couch, uninterested as always, while Konoha went to find things to eat. The door to Kano's room creaked open but no one was in bed. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned light pink at the thought of what they would be doing. Marry's cheeks turned light pink too. We hastily made our way to Leader's room. I opened the door slightly only to see 2 bumps on her bed. I tried not to gasp as we creeped towards the bed. There they were, all snuggled up like lovers—Kano's arms were wrapped around Leader's shoulders while her hands pressed against Kano's chest. At least they weren't naked. I poked Leader's shoulder, whispering, "Leader? Llleeaadddeerrrrrrrrrr~~" She looked up to me with sleepy eyes before attempting to get off Kano. "Oi Kano wake up and let me get up." "5 more minutes…" He said before snuggling closer to Leader. Leader got pissed and pinched his cheeks. Kano finally gave up and let Kido go. "So Leader~ What were you 2 doing in the same bed?" Kido blushed a shade of pink before saying, "I-it's nothing for your perverted minds! Now go out, I need to change!" Aaaandd she pushed us out of the room, leaving her and Kano in the same room. All of us didn't leave though. We pressed our ears against the door to listen to their conversation.

~Normal POV~

Kido sighed as she locked the door_. If only I woke up earlier, I don't even want to imagine what all of them were thinking about. _"Neh, you didn't tell them right?" Kano said, fully awake. "Yeah, I promised didn't I? Besides, imagine how worried Seto would be if he knew…Anyways, you feeling okay?" He nodded and walked up to her. On the other side of the door, all of them went red from their conversation. Listening to the conversation without knowing what they actually meant sounds like a conversation you would have after they _did the do. _They imagined it exactly like that. When Kano reached Kido, he hugged her tightly, murmuring a thanks. Kido returned the hug and said, "It's okay, come to me whenever you want. Now, get out I need to change." The eavesdroppers dashed for the living room hoping they didn't got caught. Kano walked out feeling a lot better. Right after Kido got changed and went to the living room, Marry and Momo dragged her back into her room, bombarding her with questions. "So how did it feel like?! Was it nice was is it good? What kind of pose did you guys use?" Kido shushed them before they could continue any longer. "Wait wait wait, what are you guys talking about?! Were you guys listening on our conversation?" Momo and Marry nodded firmly. Kido facepalmed and said, "Guys…we did not do anything indecent okay? We just had a talk because Kano was not feeling well and in the end we both fell asleep. I have not idea as to how we got into that position okay?" Momo and Marry looked down disappointingly as they walked out of the room. _Those 2…what am I to do?_

~Kido POV~

I closed the door as they exited. _Those 2 with dirty minds, how did Marry become so impure anyways? I'm going to have to question Kisaragi about this. _Anyways, tomorrow is the day where I'm going to appear at Kisaragi's concert as a guest. I'm not going to lie, I am nervous. I rubbed my fingers over my concert clothes. _I beg of you, please get the message or it will be for naught…_

* * *

**Hello~! :) Short chapter because I was tired and there was really not much to write about in this chapter. Next chapter would be quite long I assure you~! Have a nice day/night! ≧ω≦**


	8. Finally, Concert Night

**It's okay, it's alright**

**Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile **

**I just want you to be true**

**Just be true to you **

* * *

-Concert Day-

~Normal POV~

"Neh guys! I have a concert today, wanna go? I've got free tickets!" Momo said when she entered the room with her brother trailing behind her. "Why not? It seems exciting." "We can finally see Kisaragi sing~ Free too! So waddya say Leader?" "You guys can go but I'm not going. I've things to take care off." The dan blinked in disbelief—although everyone but Kano was just acting. "Eh~? What's more important than going out with your dan? You _are_ the leader, you need to take care of us!" Kano unsuspectingly said. "You guys are old enough to take of yourselves with no leader. Now I'm going to do my job." Kido stood up and left with a bag slung over her shoulders. Kano was still staring at her leave, clueless to everything. "Now that I passed the tickets, I'll be taking my leave now! I need to prepare for the concert. Nii-san make sure everyone goes okay? Bye!" With that, Momo rushed out of the room to catch up with Kido. "Why was she in a rush? The concert doesn't start until 6!" Kano asked but Seto just shrugged him off.

~Kido POV~

I waited for Kisaragi outside of her apartment. As soon as she appeared, I immediately asked, "So, did he notice?" "Nope!" "Okay good, let's go."

~Normal POV~

"Neh Seto, didn't you think Kido and Kisaragi were acting weird?" Seto sweat-dropped and said, "N-No I don't think so! What makes you think that?" Kano just shrugs.

~Kido POV~

When we reached the backstage, Kisaragi pulled me into her preparation room to get me ready and rehearse. I brought out my concert clothes—a brown sleeveless jacket over a white blouse, as well as a reddish-brown mini skirt over black tights, topped with a white flower hair-tie wearing my black, gem-studded boots–and put it on. Kisaragi put on her concert clothes too—an orange maid dress with orange tights, topped with a dark orange colored macaron hair-tie wearing her black flat shoes– and we rehearsed. _I really do hope he didn't notice…_

~Kano POV~

_Why the hell was Kido acting so weird? She was never the lying type so I could see right through her, but what was she hiding? Argghhh… _I activated my eyes, although it wasn't necessary, to seem like I was calmly reading my magazine but in reality I was rolling on the ground madly. I can't seem to get the stupid thought of Kido singing to her crush out of my mind! Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyy! Is it because…I like Kido? Nope. No way. How can someone like her? She is so violent and not honest at all, not to mention sucks at lying. Although, she does have her caring and feminine side. Like a mother, she cleans the house, washes the dishes, makes delicious food and basically takes care of all of us. It might be because of the whole 'Leader' thing but I highly doubt so. I get the feeling that she was doing all of this out of her own will but for what?! The thought of it makes me go nuts all over again. "Kano, what are you doing?" Seto asked without looking at me. He caught me. I deactivated my eyes and revealed myself, lying on the ground. "Seto~ Do I like Kido?" Seto looked at me blankly, as if he did not know what to say. I could see him activating his eyes for a second before he facepalmed. I looked at him seriously, asking again, "Do I like Kido?" This time, he faced me with his usual innocent smile and said, "Don't you know that yourself?" Great. Those words made me even more confused than I already was. In the end, I just let it slide.

~Kido POV~

_Why do I get the feeling of punching something? _I questioned myself during the rehearsal break. Soon, it was time for the concert.

~Normal POV~

The rest of the dan arrived 10 minutes earlier to see Momo. Momo peeked out and saw the dan. She rushed Kido into her room and made her lock the door. "A-Ah! Hi guys! Why are you guys so early?" "We wanted to make sure everything was okay first." Shintaro said, hinting at Kido's situation. "M-hm! Everything is going smoothly! But…why does Kano look so disappointed?" "I'm not disappointed! It's just that Leader isn't around so it isn't fun." Momo's eyes sparkled but managed to control herself. Behind the door, Kido was trying to listen to their conversation but to no avail. "-cough cough- Anyways, you guys need to leave now. Now shoo!" Momo pushed them out and shut the backstage door. At that time, Kido opened her room door and heaved a sigh of relief. The dan listened to Momo and went to their spots. The hair stylists and makeup artists went to work on their hair and makeup. At 6 pm sharp, the announcer said through the microphone, "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to Idol Momo's concert! May I present to you, Momo!" At that point, Momo appeared through a hidden trapdoor. The dan looked at her and thought she looked stunning, even Hibiya couldn't stop staring! "Hello everyone! For the first song, I'm gonna sing Kisaragi Attention! You ready? Let the music start~!" The music played and Momo sung Kisaragi Attention, followed by Otsukimi Recital, Children Record and finally Summertime Record.

~Kido POV~

_Ah! It's my turn now…Oh I'm so nervous! _"Thank you everyone! Actually, I have a special guest waiting! She isn't a celebrity but she is a really good singer and friend! May I present to you… KIDO TSUBOMI!" As I appeared through the same hidden trapdoor, I saw Kano's priceless shocked expression, even the others were shocked! It was so priceless that I couldn't help but smirk. I gathered up all of my courage and said, "Good evening to all you fans! The only reason I am here singing as a guest today is because…I guess you could say a confession to make! So I hope you enjoy us singing: English Cover of Kagamine Rin's [Too Cute!]

~Kano POV~

E-eh?! Is that _really_ Kido?! WHAT! One thing I must admit, she looks absolutely adorable! Not to mention, she's wearing a skirt! "N-neh Seto, is that really the Kido Tsubomi we know?" Seto nodded and replied, "Yep! But I didn't know she would go this far as—" Seto cut short when I stared at him in a 'What the actual freak' manner. "So you do know Kido was gonna do this huh!" Seto waved his hands frantically and said, "W-well let's put this aside and watch her okay? It's not everyday you get to see her sing!" I huffed and focused on Kido. She really did go all out today. Whoever she was trying to impress, she clearly did already. After a few brief seconds, the music started playing and they started singing.

* * *

**What is this? The bond we have is a mystery **

**And even though, the word is kinda hard to say **

**How we met, happened so fast, as we so suddenly looked at each other **

* * *

**"Tell me, what are you doing now?" **

**But no ringing. **

**I'm standing here and waiting for you to just call **

**And I am only waiting for that **

* * *

**Looking up to the night sky, I'm letting out a sigh **

**But there won't be regrets, and this is what I will do **

* * *

**So catch me if you can, today and try tomorrow **

**Come on and let us dance, dance, dance, don't ever let me go! **

**Yes this melody, I'll hear it to be free **

**And I'll be dreaming of it **

* * *

**Don't ever let me go, today and try tomorrow **

**And in the coming days, always and always! **

**'Cause I'm loving you, I can't help it 'cause my love is true **

**These precious feelings inside me will grow and you will see **

* * *

**Po Po Popping up everyday now! **

**Ro Ro Rocking on keeping it going! **

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, feelings taking over me **

* * *

**Po Po Popping up melody now! **

**Ro Ro Rocking on feeling the rhythm! **

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, mixing, ready for a burst! **

* * *

**If you want that I should speak up, then I guess that I really just should **

**But hey wait... **

**Is that what you mean? **

**'Cause I am not even sure **

* * *

**Looking up to the night sky, I'm letting out a sigh **

**But there won't be regrets, and this is what I will do **

* * *

**So catch me if you can, today and try tomorrow **

**Come on and let us dance, dance, dance, don't ever let me go! **

**Yes this melody, I'll hear it to be free **

**And I'll be dreaming of it **

* * *

**Don't ever let me go, today and try tomorrow **

**And in the coming days, always and always! **

**'Cause I'm loving you, I can't help it 'cause my love is true **

**These precious feelings inside me will grow and you will see **

* * *

**You run away as soon as there is trouble and fray **

**But you won't ever listen to what I wanna say**

**And even though you're vague when I will say a tone **

**And even though you suck at talking on the phone **

* * *

**Even if you will lie, even if you are broke, even if you will flirt **

**I always will, I always will, I always will... **

**"I'll always love you" **

* * *

**Po Po Popping up everyday now! **

**Ro Ro Rocking on keeping it going! **

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, feelings taking over me **

* * *

**Po Po Popping up melody now! **

**Ro Ro Rocking on feeling the rhythm! **

**Pa Pa Punkieness flowing over, mixing, ready for a burst! X2**

* * *

**Don't ever let me go, today and try tomorrow **

**And in the coming days, always and always! **

**'Cause I'm loving you, I can't help it 'cause my love is true **

**These precious feelings inside me will grow and you will see**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Mini fireworks fired from the stage as they end the song. During the entire song, Kido sang with all of her heart and looked at Kano the whole time. "Thank you for listening to us! Any words before you go Kido?" Kido nodded her head and said, "I just hope that the person would get the message. That's all and thank you!" She gave a sweet smile to Kano, bowed and left. Kano felt his heart race the moment Kido smiled at him. He can't exactly put a point on how he was feeling so he asked Seto to help him. At first he was hesitant but agreed after a bunch of pestering and cute puppy eyes. They agreed to do it outside since it was a private matter and the people around them might hear them. Seto activated his eyes. He saw that Kano felt confused as to how he was feeling, his heart was beating fast and he felt a sense of peacefulness whenever he sees Kido. Seto sighed and said, "I think you like her. Not brother-sister love or friend-friend love but as lovers love." As soon as Kano heard those words, his face flushed bright red. "Heh, look at your bright red face!" Seto teased. "S-Shut-up!" Kido was finished changing and was heading towards them. "Nice conversation you guys are having there." Seto gave both of them a thumbs up and went back to the rest.

"So, how you feeling right now? You need to be honest."

"Hehe, I never thought you could sing so well huh Tsubomi?"

"I kind of surprised myself actually."

"I thought how pretty and cute Tsubomi was. Not to mention my heart was about to die!"

"…Neh Shuuya."

"Hn?"

"What would you say if I said 'I love you' in a lovers way?"

"Well, aren't you gonna find out?"

"?!"

Kano kissed her lips while pressing her body against the wall, and she gladly returned it.

* * *

**Hi people~! I told you it was gonna be a long chapter X3 2,010 is my new record :D probably because of the lyrics though :P Whatever! Hope you enjoy Kano finally noticing Kido's love for him ^_^ In case you didn't know, the song is [Too Cute!] by Kagamine Rin but I'm using the English cover lyrics (by Ashestoashesjc) so people could understand ^_^ Will be posting the next chapter soon too! Stay tuned for the fluff! -slapped for using that phrase-**


	9. Afterwards

**It's alright, it's okay **

**It doesn't matter what they have to say**

**You won't face it all alone, I will cry with you" **

* * *

~Normal POV~

After the concert, the entire dan met outside the concert hall and headed back. The guys had to buy some items before returning home so only the girls went back. "So…" Momo began, "What happened between 2 of you~~?" Marry and Momo stared at Kido expectantly while Ene pestered her from the phone. "I-it was noth—" "SAY IT!" The 3 of them said simultaneously, keeping an eye on her. Kido tried to push them away but Momo and Marry grabbed her arms before she could run. "Say. It." "…Fine. I guess I kinda confessed and we kissed…willingly." The trio squealed excitedly as they danced on the spot. "Anything else?" "…We started dating too…" Kido hesitantly said and blushed furiously when she said the word 'dating'. Momo and Marry started dragging her back to hear more of the story.

[Meanwhile…]

"Neh Kano, what happened back there?" Kano looked confused for a bit but started to blush after realizing. "Tsubomi confessed to me and we kissed and we stared dating." Seto's eyes gleamed at the sentence; Hibiya showed no interest, as usual; Konoha was busy eating and Shintaro blushed a light shade of pink. "Ahaha! You guys are that close as to go back to calling her first name! How nice~ I'm jealous!" At that, Kano's ears perked up. "Jealous…? Seto, what are you talking about?" Seto clamped his mouth and started waving his hands. Kano moved closer and started to ask him multiple questions on their way home **(More will be revealed in special chapters!). **

[Back at the house…]

"Ah! Welcome back! We were just talking about you!" "Eh? Me? Why?" Kano questioned, until he realized Kido's mad blushing face. Kano teasingly walked towards Kido and wrapped his hands around her neck, saying, "Yep~ We are dating~ Why? Is that weird?" Kido blushed an even darker shade of red. "So, how about you prove it…?" Momo looked at them expectantly. "O-oi Momo! You can't just ask them to kiss out of th—" Shintaro began but was cut short by Kano "It's fine~ Right Tsubomi?" With that, Kano kissed Kido on the lips gently in front of everyone. The girls squealed while the guys stare in shock, all of them showing light shades of pink. Right after that, Kido immediately punched Kano across the room, leaving a crack on the wall. "P-please not when people are watching! A-anyways I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" Kido pulled up her hoodie and went to her bedroom.

~Kido POV~

_I can't believe he did that in front of everyone! I wouldn't mind if he did it in private…wait, WHAT?! WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS! _I blushed madly while thinking of the events that happened this night. Soon, I fell asleep to my exhaustion.

…

_What? What is touching my hair?_ I slowly opened my eyes to see dirty blonde hair and yellow cat-like eyes staring at me. I let out a yelp as I shot up from my bed. "Ah~ Tsubomi is awake! Morning~" As expected, Shuuya snuck into my room. I looked at the clock, 1 am in the morning. I flopped my head down on my pillow and asked, "So…what do you want so early in the morning?"

"Aww Tsubomi you don't want to see me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that what is so important that you had to wake me up 1 am in the morning when I clearly need sleep?"

"…"

"Nightmare again? If so, tell me."

"I dreamt that I would lose you. That one day you would leave me for whatever reason. In that nightmare, I saw you walking off with some other guy. You looked so much happier than before—always laughing and smiling. I, of course, hid all of my feelings. In the end I became scared that the dream would turn into reality, so I looked for you…"

"…"

I pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay, I will be right here with you. Forever and always." Shuuya returned the hug. We stayed like that for a while until I pulled back and gave him a kiss. "Want to sleep here again?" He nodded mutely and we both went to bed, finally getting sleep.

* * *

[Next Morning]

~Normal POV~

"I'm hungry…Leader hasn't woken up yet, Kano is still sleeping, Marry had to tend to her shop. I guess I should call Kisaragi to get me some food." Momo arrived shortly with a bag full of food. "Eh? They haven't woken up?" Seto nodded. Momo shot off to Kido's room and swung it open. There they were—All snuggled up. Kido's head rested comfortably against Kano's chest while his arms went over her shoulder, his head was on top of Kido's and their legs overlapped each other. Seeing the peaceful looks on their faces, Seto and Marry decided to leave them to sleep longer. As soon as they left, Kano opened his eyes and nudged Kido. "Tsubomi~ They are gone, you can wake up now." Kido rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm too tired, let me sleep longer…" "Eh? This is unlike Tsubomi!" "Says the person who woke me up 1 am in the morning…I need more sleep. Kisaragi bought food so you can go if you want." Instead, Kano snuggled closer to Kido and slept with her. "Nope~ I'd rather stay with Tsubomi all day!" Kido blushed harder but said no more.

…

Kido looked at the time. It was 1pm. _Ughh…my head… _She thought as she lifted up Kano's still sleeping body off her and walked out. "Ah! Leader you're finally awake! Make lunch please!" Momo said as Kido retied her ponytail and immediately went to cook. "So…What were you two doing in the same room _again_?" "Like I said, it was nothing! Is it that weird even though we are dating and we were fully dressed?" Momo just stared at her. "What?" "Nothing~ It's just that you just admitted you guys are a couple! How sweet, isn't it Leader?" "S-Shut up!" Momo just giggled and let her be. Soon, Kido was almost done cooking lunch when Kano came up behind her. "So I heard~ Tsubomi admitted we are dating!" He proceeded to hug her around her waist. "A-Ah! Shuuya what're you doing?!" "Hehe~ You said that again! But that is another part of Tsubomi I love!" Kano spun her around and kissed her lips. Kido blushed bright red but managed to return the kiss. The rest of the dan watched from the living room, trying not to interrupt them no matter how hungry they were. Kano finally released her but stayed by her and watched her cook. "Tsubomi, I think you should let down your hair!" "Why" "Because you look so much cuter!" "How would you know that?" "Because I watch you sleep at night?" Kido hit his head with a frying pan and said, "Just because you are my boyfriend, it doesn't mean you get to watch me sleep! Do you have any idea how creepy that is?" They argued on and on until Konoha couldn't take it anymore. "Um, is lunch ready?" "A-Ah! Sorry, it will be done soon!" Lunch ended quickly as everyone gobbled down their food hungrily. Kido sat down next to Kano after she finished with the dishes. For no reason at all, Kido snuggled close to Kano and both of them stayed like that for a while. It was a nice feeling.


	10. Birthday

**It's okay, it's alright**

**You helped me find what disappeared inside**

**It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine**

**"It's alright, it's okay"**

**It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade**

**And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away**

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Neh Shuuya, Kisaragi, Marry and I will go out for awhile. Take care of the house while we're away okay? See ya." Kido said as she walked out of the house. Kano nodded and proceeded to read his magazine. Seto was out shopping for groceries, Shintaro and Ene were at home. So, Kano was at home alone with Hibiya and Konoha. "I'm booorrreeedddd~~! Everyone is out today. These 2 don't wanna play with me, I have no one to tease too~! Ughhhhh…" "Then how about you go out?" Hibiya commented, his eyes still fixed on his phone. "I can't…Tsubomi asked me to take care of the house." Hibiya just continued to play his game. "Neh, what's that game?" "Brave Frontier." "Oh! I wanna play too!" Thus, Kano was not bored anymore. Moving on…

~Momo POV~

Today was Kano's birthday! So, me and Marry went to get some part clothes for all of us and since Leader has an….unacceptable taste of fashion. She tried to avoid all of the short, frilly skirts and went for the shorts. Marry quickly dragged her to the skirt section and we began picking out the best party clothes. I picked out a light yellow frilly dress with matching white heels. Marry went for a white blouse, a light pink and white layered skirt with matching light beige slippers. We picked out a dark green jacket over a white top, a light green and white long, layered skirt with matching pale green boots for Leader. We then moved on to the hair salon where my stylist works. My stylist tend to my hair and tied it how I usually would, except neater. She then moved onto Marry. She made her curls curlier and tied it into a ponytail, leaving the long bangs down. She finally moved onto Leader. For Leader, she straightened her hair made let it go **(LET IT GOOOO! LET IT GOOOO! /shot) **down her back. We went out and went to make his birthday cake. "Neh Kisaragi, why are we here?" Leader said as she stared a huge building right in front of their eyes. "Because, we have a bakery here! So we can make that cake~!" Leader didn't say anything and just walked in. She began to pick up a bunch of ingredients from around the room while and Marry just sat there dumbly. "Um…Kisaragi-san, do you know what Leader is picking?" I shook my head as I continued staring at Leader moving back and forth from the room. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Leader finally stopped moving and started getting to work. "Marry, measure 200g of dark chocolate and 315g of margarine. Kisaragi, crack 8 eggs and 500g of caster sugar. " We immediately did what she said while she prepared the weird baking instruments. "Marry, get 190g of plain flour. Kisaragi, measure 28g of cocoa powder and 1 ¼ teaspoon of baking powder." "Umm, Leader, sorry to ask but what are we making?" "Chocolate cake—Shuuya's favorite." I just nodded and passed her the ingredients. Sooner or later, we made the perfect chocolate cake, just in time too! We went into the toilet to change and did our makeup. While carrying the cake, we headed back to the base.

~Normal POV~

"Hell yeah! I got a Light God!" Kano said as the door opened. Seto looked and froze. Shintaro just looked up and his eyes widened. Even Hibiya seemed surprised at the sight of it. "Eh? What're you guys star—" Kano started but stopped at the sight of the 3 girls. "Yo-ho~! See Leader, they are speechless!" Kido immediately walked over to the dining table, put the cake in the middle and dragged Kano to the table. "U-um Tsubomi, what're you doing?" " 'What're you doing?' you ask. It's your birthday idiot." "Oh yeah, I forgot. Hehe~" The others quickly came over to the table after recovering from the shock. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Kano made a wish. "Neh Kano, what did you wish for?" "If I told you guys my wish wouldn't come true~ So no telling~" "Okay! Time for presents!" Momo yelled as she passed Kano a wrapped gift, followed by Marry, Seto, Hibiya, Konoha and Shintaro. Ene gave him a bunch of stuff for his game. "Eh? Tsubomi, where's my present?" Kido shuffled her feet and blushed furiously, saying, "I-I…will do whatever you say for a days…Master Shuuya…" Kido immediately hid her face in her hands after that. Kano just stared at her and blinked. "EHHH?! You serious Leader?!" Momo asked. "Mh…So what will you have me do Master Shuuya…?" Kido said in the cutest voice anyone has ever heard her done before. Kano smiled slyly and asked, "First, feed me the cake!" Kido nodded and quickly did it. Soon, Kano was giving her orders left and right. Things like "Comb my hair!" "Give me my magazine." "Feed me~!" Kido simply did all the things he asked with no complaints. Kido was just about to put away the laundry when Kano called her, "Tsubomi? Come here~!" "Yes Master Shuuya?" Kano pulled her towards his chest. "A-Ah! Shuuya what're doing?! Ah! I mean…" "Haha, it's fine. In fact I like the tsundere Tsubomi more~! So please don't call me 'master' anymore, okay?" Kido nodded and returned the hug. "Say, sleep with me tonight Tsubomi~" Kano said as he pulled away. Kido stared at him for awhile before saying, "Sure, why not?"

**[That Night]**

"Uwaah~ Tsubomi is so warm! Warmer than usual~"

"S-shut-up!"

"Hehe~"  
"…"

"Neh Tsubomi, why did you do that as a 'gift'?"

"Why? I figured you would like to be king for a day."

"Well, that's true. But it'll be weird if it was Tsubomi. I mean if it was Kisaragi or Marry or Seto it would less weird."  
"So you want me to make those 3 work for you on your next birthday?"

"Nope~ Neh Tsubomi, stay with me forever okay?"  
"Of course I will! But why the sudden statement?"

"Nothing~"

…

"Tsubomi, want to know what I wished for just now?"

"But your wish wouldn't come true right?"

"Nope~ It has already come true!"

"?"

"I wished that both of us could stay like this, forever and always~"

Kido blushed a shade of red.

"You cheesy idiot…"

Kido snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Tsubomi~"

"Goodnight…Shuuya."

**[Next Morning]**

"Neh Leader~ What did you and Kano do last night~~?" Momo asked Kido, keeping a grin on her face. Kido used the pan she was holding to hit her head. "Your mind is turning even more perverted Kisaragi. Anyways, wake up the others, breakfast is almost done." Momo nodded and went off.

**[15 minutes later]**

~Kido POV~

_Eh? Where did Kisaragi go? Shuuya isn't awake either. _I thought as I proceeded to walk to his door. "I'm coming in… AH!" Kisaragi fell near my legs. "Leader?! Good! Help me wake him up!" Kisaragi said as she pointed to a now lying on the floor Shuuya. I rolled up my sleeves and walked forward. I proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Wa…oh morning Tsubomi…. **Yawns**." "Good morning Shuuya, now get your lazy ass to the toilet, wash up and eat. NOW!" "Ok~~" He stood up and went into the toilet. "Hehe, Leader is acting like his wife now~" "E-Eh? Aren't I always like this?" "Hm… I guess~ But there is something off about it that I can't put my finger on it. Well whatever! I'm gonna eat now~!"

_Seriously, I must admit, this is going to be a fun hell of a relationship._

* * *

**HELLO HUMANS~~! Finally, this is the last main chapter of this fanfic~! BUT! There will be a SetoMarry sequel to this story! The sequel reveals the TRUE things that happened during all the SetoMarry moments in this fanfic! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading my fanfic~! Until next time~ ╮(─▽─)╭**

**-Kishi**


	11. Sequel! (Sorry if it is so short)

**Hello~! ^_^ As promised, here is the SetoMarry sequel! Also, sorry this took so long, sick, school, and writers block. Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5 Sequel: Carnival

~Marry POV~

_Uwah…I'm so scared! Well, at least Seto-san is here with me. _"…rry? Marry? You there?" "E-eh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention hehe…" "Are you okay?" "Ye- KYAA!" I screamed as a skeleton dropped from above. I ran up to Seto-san and hugged him tightly with tears forming around my eyes. "A-hh! Marry-chan, you okay?" I looked up to him when I realized what I was doing and immediately let go of him.  
"A-ahh! I'm sorry Seto-san!" I blushed furiously and looked down. "It's okay, come on let's go. We still have to escape this place." He patted my head and both of us went off. "KYAAAA!" I screamed, again, as a vampire popped out of no where. I fell to my knees and panted heavily. "Marry, it's okay! I'm right here!" I nodded mutely as hot tears started forming around my eyes. All of a sudden, Seto lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly. My eyes widened as he pulled back, revealing his red eyes that flickered a little. I blushed fiercely as I realized what happened. Seto, too, blushed a light shade of pink as he helped me up. "Shh, let this be our secret okay?" I nodded frantically and slowly walked behind him.

Haunted House: SetoMarry Complete!

* * *

Ferris Wheel: SetoMarry

~Normal POV~

Marry panicked as she and Seto was pushed into the capsule. Momo waved and grinned mischievously and hopped onto the capsule right behind them. Marry nervously sat down opposite Seto. He smiled sweetly and moved next to her.

"Neh Marry…" He began.

"Y-yes Seto?"

"You can just call me Kousuke~ Anyways, do you have anyone you like?"

"E-eh?! I don't think so…"

His eyes flickered red for a split second before he approached Marry.

"E-eh?! Kousuke-san what are y—"

Marry's sentence was cut short when Seto kissed her.

"I know you like me Marry, I have this ability, that I oh so hate, for a reason right?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Marry said as she puffed her cheeks, looking more like a ball of fluff.

Seto chuckled as he pat her head once again. Soon, both of them fell asleep next to each other. Momo and the rest were squealing at very sight.

End

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~! Anyways, there will be one more extra chapter talking about Marry, Kido, Ene and Momo! As well as another talking about Shintaro, Kano, Seto, Hibiya and Konoha! And ANOTHER special chapter with full on SetoMarry and KanoKido! Make sure to look forward to it!**


End file.
